


Sente la adrenalina

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Adrenaline, Concerts, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Acabado o concerto, Kento sempre sentia-se muito animado.Estava como si no pudesse ainda receber o cansaço, e levasse consigo o rasto de adrenalina um pouco mais antes de decidir que fosse efetivamente o momento de descansar.Sabia que Fuma não estava feito da mesma maneira, mas também sabia como tivesse aprendido a comprometer com a sua maneira de ser e por fim a viver com isso.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento





	Sente la adrenalina

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Sente a adrenalina**

Acabado o concerto, Kento sempre sentia-se muito animado.

Estava como si no pudesse ainda receber o cansaço, e levasse consigo o rasto de adrenalina um pouco mais antes de decidir que fosse efetivamente o momento de descansar.

Sabia que Fuma não estava feito da mesma maneira, mas também sabia como tivesse aprendido a comprometer com a sua maneira de ser e por fim a viver com isso.

Tinha passado algum tempo já desde o fim do concerto, e o maior tinha-se atrasado a trocar de roupa, a esperar o momento quando os dois deles iam ficar sozinhos.

A suspirar, começou a tirar a camisa, mas só pôde abrir dois botões antes de sentir umas mãos contra as suas ancas, e reconhecer a boca do seu namorado no pescoço.

“Fuma...” disse-lhe com um sorriso, sem virar-se.

“O que?” respondeu o menor, e Kento pôde facilmente imaginar a sua expressão pouco inocente mesmo sem olha-lo. “Normalmente estás tão _ativo_ depois dos concertos que achei que hoje não fez exceção. Deixou deslizar as mãos de cima para baixo e após de volta acima, a acaricia-lo devagar e a senti-lo derreter facilmente baixo o seu toque. “Porque ainda ficas vestido, Ken?” perguntou-lhe depois duns segundos, a lamber lascivamente uma linha imaginaria na garganta do maior.

Kento sentia de estar a perder o controlo já, mas tentou de ficar lúcido bastante de dar-lhe uma resposta.

“Esperava que chegasses tu para tira-la, é óbvio. Por outro lado, depois dos concertos nem sequer tu estás muito ansioso de voltar para casa, não é?”

Kikuchi não pôde evitar de rir, e a agarrar a sua anca obrigou-o a virar-se, a beijar-lhe os lábios duma maneira quase voraz, a abri-los para pedir que fizesse o mesmo e a procurar a sua língua com a própria, enquanto os seus dedos iam para baixo, baixo das calças e apertavam-se ao redor da ereção do maior.

Nakajima suspirou, a inclinar a cabeça e a levar um braço por diante para fazer o mesmo, a saber já que nenhum deles ia ter a resistência necessária para conceder-se mais que isso.

Apertou a outra mão no ombro do menor, a agarra-lo com as unhas e a empurrar-se em diante contra a sua mão, sem preocupar-se de conter os gemidos, a deixar-se ir depressa ao ritmo frenético e ao desejo de consumir-se até que a excitação e a adrenalina tivessem finalmente desaparecido, até que finalmente tivesse conseguido descansar.

Fumo teve de pensar o mesmo, e mexeu os dedos depressa, a levar a boca à sua orelha e a beija, e após tomou o lóbulo entre os dentes e mordeu, a sufocar apenas um grito quando atingiu ao orgasmo na mão do maior, sem ter de esperar muito antes que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Kento teve umas dificuldades a ficar em pé, após, e apoiou-se contra a parede, à procura de estabilidade.

“Lamento.” disse com um sorriso a Fuma quando foi seguro que a falar a sua voz não ia tremer. “Eu sei que estás farto, só é que...”

“Só é que apetece-te. Eu sei.” o menor encolheu os ombros, a acariciar-lhe a cabeça com as costas da mão. “És assim, não? E é bom, duma maneira, que sejas tão difícil de cansar.” riu. “Seguro eu não posso queixar-me.”

Nakajima fez uma cara, sem ficar realmente chateado.

Uns segundos mais e voltou em pé, a apressar a tirar a roupa e a vestir a sua.

Agora tenha mesmo vontade de voltar para casa e descansar.


End file.
